AmeCan Scare
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Matthew is tired of Alfred ignoring him. When England asks him to scare Alfred after they had watched a scary movie, Matthew agrees. M for smut.


**This was requested by TheLighttotheDark. I don't normally ship this pairing, but she requested it and I couldn't say no. I hope you enjoy it, love! I am so sorry that I was so late in getting it to you! I know that you requested it almost a year ago orz I hope that this was worth the wait!  
**

* * *

Matthew opened the door to his room and slipped inside. The Canadian was clutching his nose, which was bleeding faintly into a napkin. Kumajirou observed this strange person from his spot by the desk. Matthew made his way over to the desk and sat down, still holding the napkin by his nose.

"Ouch," he said softly, gently massaging the cartilage to check the damage. He sighed in relief. It wasn't broken, just bruised. He took the napkin away and examined his nose in a mirror standing by the desk. His nose was bright red, with trails of dried blood coming from both nostrils. He grimaced; that would show for a few days.

There was a knock at his door. "Mattie?" Alfred's voice called. Without waiting for an answer, Alfred opened the door. His blue eyes scanned the room. "Matt? Where are you?"

Matthew sighed. "At the desk, Al," he called. Alfred's eyes focused on him.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." The desk was in plain sight. "How is your nose? I didn't break it, did I?"

Matthew sighed again. "No, you didn't. You just bruised it."

"Thank goodness." Alfred still looked apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Mattie," he said yet again.

"It's not your fault," Matthew told him. And it really wasn't. Alfred had a tendency to flail when he talked on the phone. He had been in the middle of an argument with Arthur on the phone when Matthew had walked into the room. Alfred had accidentally smacked him in the face without seeing him, hurting his nose. "I'll be fine. It will fade in a few days." Matthew shrugged.

Alfred gave him a relieved smile. "That's good. You know, you should really let me know when you walk into a room. I didn't see you."

"Al, I was standing in front of you," Matthew responded, frowning.

"Well, I didn't see you. Make some noise next time, okay?" Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug. "I don't like seeing my baby brother get hurt!"

"We are twins," Matthew reminded him, struggling to breathe in the tight embrace. Alfred failed to realize his own strength sometimes. "You're not that much older than me."

"You're still younger," Alfred reminded him, ruffling his hair, "So you are still my baby brother!"

Before Matthew could respond to that, the sound of Alfred's phone went off. Alfred took it out and frowned at the caller ID. He answered it and held it up to his ear. "What do you want now, Iggy?" he asked. Matthew could hear England's voice on the other end. The Brit sounded furious. "I hung up because Mattie got hurt," Alfred said. The American walked out of the room, resuming his argument with England. Matthew could hear them bickering down the hall.

Matthew sighed and slumped down in his seat. _Why is it that he never sees me?_ Matthew thought. He glanced over at the white bear sitting on the floor next to the desk. He picked up Kumajirou and stared into his eyes.

"Um, uh, Kuma…Kumajuru? Why doesn't anyone notice me?" Matthew asked the bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou replied, reaching out a paw to touch Matthew on the nose.

Matthew winced and leaned his head back, out of the bear's reach. "I'm Canada," he said with a sigh. He set Kumajirou back on the floor. The white bear scampered away. "The one nobody notices," he added to himself. He turned back to the mirror and examined his nose again. He suddenly heard Alfred's footsteps outside his door again.

"Mattie? _Paranormal Activity_ is on. Will you watch it with me please?" The American sounded nervous. "Iggy said he won't come over to watch it with me. I don't want to watch it alone!"

"Al, you get scared at the mention of ghosts. Why do you want to watch that creepy movie?" It was a mystery to the Canadian why his brother tortured himself by forcing himself to watch those scary movies. He always got so scared after them; why even watch them in the first place?

"Please?" Alfred asked again, turning his pleading baby blue eyes on Matthew.

Matthew sighed. "Okay," he said grudgingly. Alfred's whole face brightened as Matthew gave in. Matthew got up from his seat and walked to the door. "I'll watch it with you. But don't come crawling into my bed when you get scared tonight, eh?"

"Sure, sure, okay!" Alfred said excitedly. "Thanks, Mattie!"

Matthew couldn't even hear the movie over Alfred's declarations of sheer terror. "Oh, God no! It's there! You're not alone! Oh man, this is freaking brutal! _Make it stop!"_

Matthew rubbed his temples. He had long since given up on trying to actually _watch_ the movie. Besides, Alfred's reactions were way too amusing. For such a big man, he could get scared so easily! The larger man was almost crying in terror, clutching a pillow to his chest with his wide, terrified eyes fixed to the screen. Matthew cocked his head to the side while he watched Alfred watch the movie, highly entertained.

When the movie finally ended, Alfred was cuddled close to Matthew's side, his legs drawn up to his chest. He watched the credits warily, as if suddenly a ghost would pop out of the TV screen. Matthew got up to turn on the light and Alfred grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Dude! Don't leave me!" Alfred cried.

"Al, I'm just going to turn on the light," Matthew told him. Alfred hesitantly let him go. He visibly relaxed once the lights were on. Matthew drew back the curtains, letting the late afternoon sunlight flood the room.

"That was awful!" Alfred said, shuddering. "I'm never watching another scary movie again!"

"That's what you say every time, Al," Matthew told him, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, well I mean it this time!" Alfred responded. He got off the couch and stretched. "Thanks for watching with me, Mattie! You're the best!"

"Whatever you say, Al," Matthew responded. Matthew also got off the couch. Alfred was playing with his phone. "If you tell Arthur how scary it was, he is just going to laugh at you," Matthew couldn't help pointing out. Alfred didn't seem to hear him. He seemed engrossed in his phone. Matthew shrugged and wandered back to his room. He noticed his own phone sitting on his dresser and picked it up, wondering if he had any new messages himself. He had one new message.

"England texted me?" he said in surprise. England tended to forget his existence more than most, especially since Matthew had been raised mostly by France. He quickly opened the text message to see what the Brit wanted.

_Please scare him. I'm begging you. And please record it._

Matthew blinked in surprise at the strange request. Why would England want him to scare America? _Why?_ he sent back.

_It would be quite comical _was the reply. _Record it so I can see too._

Matthew darted a glance back to his door. Alfred would probably be easy to scare tonight, after seeing that movie. And he was always going on about how Matthew should stop sneaking around the house. Alfred had always said that he had powers of invisibility. A small smile made its way onto Matthew's face. It would be quite hilarious if Matthew managed to scare Alfred. But how would he do it?

Matthew didn't like to think that he was invisible. But no one seemed to ever see him. He couldn't count how many times he had walked into a room and startled its inhabitants when he said something. They had never noticed him sitting among them. Perhaps, now he could get revenge for all the times America had ignored him. Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated on being invisible. He imagined looking into a mirror and not seeing his reflection. He imagined being able to pass through crowds of people unseen. He finally opened his eyes and looked into his mirror. Matthew sighed. He hadn't turned invisible. He could still see himself, but maybe Alfred couldn't. He picked up his phone again. _I'll do it_ he told Arthur before grabbing his camera and making his way out of the room.

Alfred was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Matthew crept up behind him and moved to stand in front of him. Alfred didn't respond. Matthew waved his arms. Alfred still didn't look up. Matthew pushed the record button on his camera and carefully set it on the counter so it had a clear shot of Alfred. Matthew snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Alfred jumped and looked around. His eyes widened as he apparently saw nothing behind him. Matthew smirked and tapped the other shoulder. Alfred whirled around and whimpered when he saw nothing over there as well.

"I-Is someone there?" he called. Matthew didn't respond verbally; he slid his hand down the back of Alfred's shirt. Alfred shrieked and made to shoot out of the chair he was sitting in, but Matthew held him down with some effort. He moved around so that he was sitting in Alfred's lap to prevent him from getting up. Alfred could obviously feel the pressure. He started to flail his arms.

"MATTIE! HELP! THERE'S A GHOST!" Alfred screamed. Matthew fought the urge to laugh. He slid his hand under his shirt again, this time fingering his chest. Alfred let out a gasp and squirmed. Matthew fought the urge to laugh and slipped his free hand into Alfred's pants.

Alfred yelped as Matthew took his cock in one hand and started kneading it. The American shuddered and groaned, his legs twitching. Matthew licked his lips before leaning forward and running his tongue up Alfred's neck. He began to stroke the thick cock in his hands, eliciting more moans from his partner's throat. Alfred was clutching at the chair arms, a look of fear mixed with pleasure on his face as Matthew continued to stroke him. With a little jerk, Matthew pulled Alfred's cock out of his pants, making it easier to stroke him. Alfred shrieked as he came. As he fell back in the chair, panting, Matthew got off of him and moved to the back of him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Alfred's neck.

"I'm haunting you," he couldn't resist whispering into Alfred's ear. Alfred jumped and let out another choked scream. He scrambled off the chair and ran out of the room. Matthew chuckled and turned his camera off. He would email the video to England later.

He suddenly heard Alfred's voice from the living room. "Iggy?! I was just molested by a ghost!"

Matthew chuckled and slipped inside his room. He immediately went to his bathroom to wash his hands.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter for smut when I finish writing it! More will come. I'll get the next chappter out as soon as I am able; however I am writing several fics at once at the moment. This is also my first time writing anything AmeCan, so please review and tell me what you think of it. If you did not like it, please tell me how I can improve! Thank you very much! Please leave a review!  
**


End file.
